The Wanderer
The wanderer is somewhat of a mysterious character, for no one really knows who he is, where he comes from or why he does what he does. He calls himself a wanderer, a minstrel, a bard, a poet, a singer, a storyteller... But never is he in company of a friend. The wanderer is a voidling, created (...) years ago. He wanders the world, in search for retribution, his music the only thing keeping his mind sane. Appearance The wanderer is a man, seeming to be about in his early twenties. He has shoulder long, wavy gold blond hair. He is about 180 cm tall, of slender human build and carries himself with a sense of self-conscience. The most odd thing about him is his eyes, for one who looks into ''them sees himself as he truly is, as his soul reflects him. One who would look ''at ''his eyes would see mirrors, smooth and clear. The wanderer keeps his eyes hidden by the shadow of his hair or hat, though the shadow is partially magical. One who would try to look into the wanderer's eyes would see nothing, and think nothing of it. The wanderer has a voice that seems to be stolen from an angel, a voice of silver bells. Story The wanderer once had a family, existing of a father, mother, two brothers and two younger sisters. One of these sisters was nicknamed the nightingale, for she could bring tears to ones eyes just by singing with her beautifull voice. The wanderer loved and cared for her, like only a brother can love his little sister. He used to play for her with his violin, lute or flute while she sang the song with him. Then, a horrible thing happened. The nightingale was killed by the vampire lord, Xamrad. The wanderer did not know this at that time, but he was heartbroken. He locked himself up in his room for weeks, mourning the death of his lost sister. He would never play with her again, never sing. The only thing left of her in the house was half the song his violin could play, the empty song without her voice. The wanderer prayed to his god, and got no answer. He prayed for weeks, no answer. Then he prayed to other gods, good, neutral and even some evil gods. Still, he got no answer. He knew why, because even the gods have no power over death. Then, finally, one answered his call. It was Inanimentum, the lord of the void, who at last heard the man's call. The void lord appeared before the wanderer, and told him that the death of his sister had been the fault of Xamrad. He also told him that the wanderer could take revenge upon him. The wanderer said no. He did not want revenge. He wanted retribution. The lord of the void smiled an emotionless, empty smile and nodded. He told the man that he could help him with retribution, but he would have to die first. The man nodded, hoping that at least the pain of mourning would fade, and that he could bring this vampire lord to justice. That was the day he died. The wanderer was taken into the void itself, lost most of his humanity and was put back in a voidling form, stripped of mortality and true emotions. But he remembered everything, how emotions felt, how he had loved his sister, and the pain it had caused her and himself. He took upon himself the role of The Wanderer, the bringer of retribution. He had gained eyes with which he could see the souls of mortals, judge them and bring retribution. With his lute, flute and violin by his side, he practiced, and started singing in honor of his sister. He would never grow as good as her, but he got close, and while the years passed by, he learned to sing like an angel, to play music as good as the god of music and sound himself. Up untill now, he still wanders the earth, in search of a way to kill the vampire lord, to bring peace to himself and his sister's soul. Never shall he be in company of a friend, he always wanders alone, but he lives with this as his burden. Quotes and trivia The Wanderer: Eyes are mirrors of the soul...'' The Wanderer, in all his years, wrote many songs and poems, but rarely plays them. One of his most played songs is called 'The Wanderer' and is supposedly written by the Author, but no one can verify this. The Wanderer is known all over the world, but mostly viewed as a myth or legend. The Nightingale, the Wanderer's sister, sings with unperfected perfection. The Wanderer however, sings with perfected unperfection. There ''is ''a difference. The Wanderer is considered a legend or myth in many parts of Terra, but no one knows who he is or if he is actually even real. The Wanderer takes on many forms, changing his appearance slightly to not be recognized too often. Though his eyes always remain the same, and thus are shrouded from mortal eyes.